Numerous electronic devices use one or more converters to shift electrical voltage from a source level to a lesser operating level as required by various components such as integrated circuits, sensors, etc. Sometimes, a failure within an electronic device disrupts the source voltage level, resulting in a loss of output voltage regulation by the one or more converters. In turn, sensitive components can be exposed to unregulated voltages or excessive currents resulting in permanent damage and expensive replacement costs.
Accordingly, the embodiments described hereinafter were developed in view of the foregoing and related concerns.